


No Distractions

by Bexchu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Mama has a big ol crush, Pining, Riding, save a horse ride a cowboy, technically not anzu but still the mc archetype
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 08:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15530109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bexchu/pseuds/Bexchu
Summary: Madara Mikejima has a big problem in more than one way and unfortunately it's all because he can't keep his eyes or hands off one of his best friends.





	No Distractions

“Can we not just stay in today?”

Oh how he hated those words. He didn’t want to stay in a confined space with you, or at least he did but he wasn’t sure on if he could trust himself to not make the move his heart, body and soul yearned for him to make. You’d started you first year late; immediately catching his eye all new and shiny and as the son of the respected police chief he had taken it upon himself to make the new girl feel welcome in school and in the community. You were so nervous at first and he was so boisterous, loving that he got to play hero for once.

Right from the start you two had taken to each other, contrasting personalities complimenting each other and eventually your own confidence began to build; though a selfish part of him didn’t like that so much- sharing was no fun. He wanted to be supportive, especially seen as you were on a brand new course- almost like a lab rat, but back in the beginning he would feel jealous to see you laughing and playing with the other first years; even worse when the senpai rolled around.

But you always found time for him, as difficult and unpredictable as he was you still found a way to make yourself a constant part of his life. Even to the point where you two frequently stayed at each other’s homes; his mother loved you in spades, sometimes inviting you over knowing full well that he wouldn’t be back for his dinner that day. In fact he knew that even when he’d been away you stuck around to keep his mother company, he always appreciated that.

Now midway through the third year you were back to spending all of your free time in each other’s pockets and he was on the verge of ruining it all because every time he looked at you he was filled with an impossibly irresistible urge to drag you back to his bed and have his way with you. He just wanted to be able to kiss you, hold you whenever he wanted and not waste a moment more pretending that all he felt for you was platonic love. You were the one thing in his life Tenshouin hadn’t managed to tarnish with his evil and the thought of scaring you away terrified him.

Madara Mikejima was actually afraid for once and his best solution was little more than a band aid over a gaping wound. In the beginning he’d thought that staying occupied would help and for the most part it was within his normal range of activities; he was known for being a busy body with a thousand hobbies, it wasn’t out of character for him to really throw himself into whatever project he came up with that week. But then he always found himself taking you along for the ride and slowly his brain injected the romance he was longing for. Going to the beach and winning you that ridiculously huge dolphin plush, midday rides out to the country on his motorcycle, making complimenting his and hers bentos for the pair of you under the guise of improving his kitchen skill when really he just wanted to watch your face light up at his gift.

Unfortunately next to him you were a mere mortal, you couldn’t keep up with this full time and this weekend, while you curled up next to him, nuzzling your cheek to his shoulder and using your sweetest look his will to say no completely crumbled.

“Of course we can.”

You sighed in relief, a smug, victorious grin teasing at the corners of your mouth as you began to pull up the fluffy quilt piled at the end of the couch. He couldn’t handle this, you’d just played him and somehow he found it completely endearing; his first year self never would have believed you capable of such manipulation- maybe he was a bad influence.

It was his turn to aimlessly flick over channels, a reward for letting you have the rest you needed, but it wasn’t enough to occupy his mind. Cartoons. You threw the blanket across his lap too. Law and crime shows. He felt you lift his free arm to snuggle underneath. Soaps. Absentmindedly you drummed your fingers on his thighs. Movies. Where was he supposed to put his hand? The back of the couch or around you? News. You whined for him to pick something already. He wanted to do something so badly. Anything to escape this torture.

“I’m going to go make us some snacks.” He got up, ignoring the way you flopped as he stopped supporting you and the sad noise you made in retaliation. While the microwave began popping the popcorn he racked his mind for an excuse for you two to go out and not be so close; even thinking about the way your nails lightly grazed over his jeans made a flash of arousal twinge in his pants. Maybe he could say his mom was organising a dinner, at least you’d probably be sat across from him then, or he could make an outlandish claim like Leo had been captured again and they needed to go search for him, but would he be able to concentrate on anything other than your arms gripping around his waist as he was trying to drive?

In the meantime you’d taken to flicking through the channels all on your own before landing on some gruesome looking horror; you always did have the funniest tastes and now all his selfish brain could think of was the many ways he could take advantage of this situation to pull you on his lap and act as your protector. Maybe it wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world to be close with his friend- he just had to control any less than pure thoughts.

He surprised you when he came back, setting the bowl down on the coffee table before near pouncing on top of you like a wild cat. “C’mon get up lazy,” he picked you up from your position of sprawling over the entirety of the sofa, “you can lie down like that when I’m sat down.”

It was a test, he wanted to move past this and be as cuddly as he liked with you like he used to be, but he was too engrossed in the sensation of your head on his lap, hot breath spreading through the fabric, that he couldn’t hear the warning bells in his mind signalling that he needed to move you before his body had a reaction. Even when you nuzzled and sneakily linked one of your hands with his he was too busy enjoying the feeling of running his hand through your hair; his mind vaguely drifting to other situations where he’d have his hands on your head.

You managed less than half of the film before a jump scare sent you cowering to his chest; moved from lying with your head in his lap to now sitting on it, fidgeting as you mumbled an apology about getting so easily frightened.

“It’s cute.”

It’s true you were and he was delighted to be holding you so closely, as if he were your boyfriend. Slowly you settled once more, leaning on his shoulder, only one eye open like you were scared to fully look. He knew this film inside out, apparently you didn’t, which meant he could gently apply more pressure around you whenever he remembered something that might frighten you coming up. That didn’t prevent the inevitable, eventually leading to you face first to his neck hiding away while he spoke the softest words he was capable of. He pressed his lips to the top of your head, sweet words cascading from his lips about how he would never let anything bad happen to you. “You’re my starlight. Nothing could hurt you while I’m here.”

You giggled in response, saying you felt silly for getting so worked up that he needed to change channel but all he could do was squeeze you tighter still, replying that he didn’t care how silly you were.

Madara was happy, you hadn’t gotten up to leave yet despite having moved on to a new film, some happy-go-lucky comedy that neither of you were really paying attention to. Once again he was far to focused on the weight of your body on his lap and the fact that his fingers had been toying with the hem of your shorts for a few minutes with no reaction from you. He wanted more, this had been a slow day for him and now his mind was possessed with fantasies of the way you would look bare chested and legs spread wide for him; how welcomingly you would coo his name as you gave him permission to lap at the slit between your legs he was so eager to bury himself in.

He swore you were shifting your weight over his lap on purpose, knowing the effect you were having on his cock as you moved into positions that would make it all the more easier for his hand to venture below your panty line and tease you the way you were teasing him. At this point he couldn’t help himself; confident aura intact as your legs opened, making it easier for him to gently prod at the sensitive bundle of nerves he was searching for.

You gasped when he made contact, unwittingly forcing his to apply more pressure when your hips jolted forward. Madara took advantage of the way you’d tilted your head, leaving your skin open to attack. “You’ve been teasing me all this time, _____-chan,” his kisses swayed between gentle and wet to rough and marking, “I want to touch you more… please, say I can. Let me have you, _____. You’re mine.”

“Yes. God yes. Ma- Mikejima-“your first yes was enough for him to begin suckling on your neck, leaving purple and red pin prick blemishes to mark his territory while his fingers pressed even further to your core, discovering your pussy was already wet from such little play.

One finger roughly pressed inside stroking your walls before swiftly being joined by a second; they were thick, stretching you more than your own fingers ever had. “Good girl, good girl- ah thrusting down against me like that and such beautiful moans,” his fingers split to a scissoring motion, once again opening your needy hole enough for him to add another finger; you swore he was going to break you but there was something about being stuffed this full that felt so good.

“Can you feel me too, ____,” he murmured right into your ear as he pushed his cock against your ass to let you feel just how big he was, “that’s going to be so much more satisfying than my fingers for the both of us; are you ready to ride me now?”

Frantically you nodded, mind clouded with so much lust you didn’t care how big he was or even entertain thoughts of it not fitting; his cock needed to be in your pussy right now.  His fingers withdrew and he allowed you to stand up, helping you tug down your shorts before he led your hands to the buckle of his belt. You were more nervous now, fumbling slightly to undo the metal clasp and button; his hand joined yours just before you pulled down his zip. “Are you really sure? If we do this once…. _____, I’ll want you all the time.”

“Who says I don’t want that too?”

He grinned, he liked the cheeky tone you’d used but still felt happier to know you really wanted him. His pants were finally off and he felt flattered at the way you stared at his cock, obviously impressed with the length and thickness he possessed. He pumped himself a couple of times, almost like he was trying to show off before you straddled him; it was his turn to gasp when he felt your wetness at the base of his cock, now desperate to be thrusting into the wet heat you were offering.

Madara’s hands griped your waist slightly lifting you so you could position him at your entrance before inch by inch you sunk onto him. He’d never felt anything so heavenly in his life, he’d thought about it so much but now to have your walls clenching around him, chest to chest, lips desperately searching for each other; for once he was without words, all he could do was thrust his hips up until you began rocking on his length. One of his hands slid from your waist to your behind, grabbing and pushing you down with more force in time with the rhythm you’d set, his other hand wandering under your shirt so he could run his thumb over your nipple; he couldn’t believe he hadn’t gotten his hands there when he’d spent so much time thinking about them.  It was sloppy and rough, your kisses devolving into him dominating your mouth with his tongue between moments where you’d nip at his plush lips- both of you moaning an array of praises against each other’s breath.

As much as he’d taken care of himself, practicing edging frequently, this was something entirely new. His body could only handle so much and every time you ground down to the base of his cock a primal urge to pump his cum into you only grew stronger. He went back to having his hands on your waist, nearly taking full control of the rhythm as you began to feel a pressure inside you build. Every time he was fully sheathed inside you your clit was rubbing against him, adding to the pleasure of having his cock fucking you. It was when his thrusting became rough that your orgasm came, ridding you of that needy feeling he always left you with. He wasn’t far behind, managing to pull out of your core but still spilling his seed over your wet slit as he moaned your name.

You collapsed against him, the pair of you heavily breathing as your brains tried to register what had just happened. He pulled up the blanket once more, cocooning you against him so you couldn’t just get up and wash him away.

“____?”

“Mmm?”

“I actually feel tired for once… can I stay tonight?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! As per I can be found @swordboys-and-glampires where I take requests and if you really want something I also take commissions


End file.
